


Plural of You

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [40]
Category: Skippy - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Fusion, M/M, Multiverse, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: about the time SGA!Mike Carden met an alternative reality version of his Kevin Jonas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plural of You

Mike blinked; last he checked, Kevin was still in the botany labs, doing nasty things to plant DNA that had him babbling in polysyllables every night as they met up for dinner.

The botany labs were also way over the other side of the City, and Mike had just been talking to him on coms not two minutes before. So either Kevin had just set a cross-City lap time, or this was not his Kevin.

That said, the mannerisms were spot on, right down to the nervous little glance over his left shoulder that Kevin always did when he was unsure. "Um, hi," this!Kevin says, and even the voice is a perfect match with real!Kevin.

"Hi." Mike hoists his weapon. "Who the fuck are you and why do you look like Kevin Jonas?" he tries to keep a possessive note out of his voice, but seriously, what the fuck are alien invaders doing looking like his husband?

Instead of freaking, this Kevin beams. "Oh. Are we together in this universe too? Awesome."


End file.
